


A Reader's Continuity

by Athesia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, basically I asked permission to write this, from another author., this is for the fic Continuity, this is some more of the heat cycle that reader can remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athesia/pseuds/Athesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got permission from Wolfess_Sanu to write some things for their fic "Continuity" Found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5448434<br/>This is a make up of a few things I wanted to see more of from this fic. The first chapter is from the reader's time in heat. Next up is some at home nonsense as they wait to find out if it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reader's Continuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448434) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is basically just fluff and smut. That's it. All of the plot is at the true fic, Continuity. It is a good fic. Like tbh.

You do not remember most of your heat cycle. You had blacked out most of the time, just the feeling of pleasure and heat encompassing your body. You were aware that you were awake the entire time and you could remember a few times your mate would ask you if you were okay. You weren't sure how to answer most of the time.

This is one of the times you were conscious, panting heavily, pulling Sans to your heated body. He was blessedly cool. He had been able to pull back enough to get you some water, judging by the way he held you and something was pressed against your lips. You open your eyes, looking up at him hazily and smile some. Movement was hard but you smiled up at his worried face and open your mouth slightly so that he can pour some of the cool drink past your lips.

He only gave you small mouthfuls to which you whined softly, but he only chuckled and continued until the water was gone and he wiped a strand of hair from your face. You pressed your heated face against his cool hand with a soft sigh. You hadn't realized how much you needed the water, but now there was more colour to your cheeks.

You groan softly and lean against him with a whine. "Saaaans..." You were uncomfortably hot and pleasure was coursing through you again and all he does is move you so you are facing him, legs straddling his waist, and your arms around his shoulders. You burry your head into his neck and groan. "I am going to die." you reiterate for what seems like the millionth time.

The dark chuckle your lover gave you just sent shivers down your spine and he pulls you close to him, his arms around your waist and his teeth to your crown, right between your horns. "______, I already told you that you wouldn't. You aren't going to die." He pushes himself into you and you moan lowly. His soft growls encompassing you as he starts moving within you again. "You are doing so well princess"

His movements were achingly slow but right now you didn't mind. You were close to him and both of you in control of what you were doing. You pant into his vertebrae and moan as he moves, slowly picking up the pace. You moan his name as he grazes a spot inside of you that makes you see white and if you didn't hurt so much, would have made you arch your back. You are trembling against him again and he hits the spot again. "S-shit S-Sans!"

He laughs, a deep rumble in his chest that made you tremble more and he positions himself just right to start hitting that spot over and over again, making you cling to him and bite your own lip. He leans down and nips your ear before harshly whispering, "None of that. I want to hear every sound you make, ______" All the while not stilling his movements.

You moan loudly, your pants falling heavily out of your mouth like clouds. You could swear you were burning up and god you felt so good. You were melting from the too hot heat and the pleasure that your lover was dealing you. "Shitshitshitshitshit" You could feel the heat pooling in your abdomen and Sans continued, growls spilling out of him.

"I know that feeling. Come on Princess, come for me." he nips the soft spot below your ear, your body quivers more as he speeds up to an erratic pace and you moan his name louder than even before and clamp down on him. He slows his pace momentarily, helping you through your orgasm and then speeds up, you hanging onto him limply, moaning softly. You were oh so over stimulated but it felt amazing. Soon enough he came within you again and you clutched to his shoulder blades.

You collapsed onto him and as he moved your positions again, you were being lost to the heat. Sans didn't mind and you were reacting to him and you were awake, even if not really there. Which meant you were fine. You were both showing your more primal sides and this was your first heat so of course most of it would be too much for you to handle.

-

Somehow you had finally passed out. When you awoke, Sans was holding you and looking worried as he uses some of his magic to heal the smaller scratches and bruises he had caused. The first thing you noticed before you even opened your eyes was that you didn't feel like you were engulfed in white hot flame anymore.the second was that you couldn't really move. You opened your eyes and hissed softly at the early morning light. Your head was on your soul mate's shoulder and you use what energy you have to nuzzle into him.

"______! You're awake, thank god." You smile at the worry in his voice and hum at him. "I'm so sorry..."

"why? Sans...?" You look up at him, the white lights in his eyes small as they looked over your bruised and bloodied form. You look down and grimace. "oh... Don't be sorry Sans, i'm okay..."

Sans doesn't seem to believe you but doesn't say anything. He was already dressed by the feel of fabric on your face. Now that you really look at yourself you notice you are wearing Sans' jacket. You smile softly and kiss what you can reach of him. He gives you a smile and stands up with you. Your hands are in your lap, not really able to move them around his neck, but you trust him not to drop you.

"Come on princess. Let's get you home and into a cool bath." You hum softly at the thought. You didn't want a warm bath. You didn't want anything to do with warmth right now. You would probably even be eating your meals cold for the next few days. You close your eyes, not going to sleep but definitely resting, as your lover starts walking toward the house. You knew he had teleported the moment he did it because you went from being wonderfully cold, to uncomfortably warm.

You yelp some and your eyes tear open and look around. Sans looks down at your face with worry and only seems to calm down when you register that it's not your heat coming back with a vengeance. "I am sorry, _______..." He says again. God was he going to keep apologizing?

"I'm okay. Just a little jumpy. Come on... You promised me a bath. That sounded wonderful. Plus you will be with me." You smile softly. You had been with him for three days straight but god you didn't want him to ever leave your side again. The thought of a baby hadn't even come to you yet in your muddled mind but it would soon. And when it did, you couldn't help but feel your heart swell.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com?i=1246HOZOPK5HX)  
>    
>  Link here as AO3 doesnt like to make it work = http://bit.ly/1Pf832V


End file.
